In the resurfacing of a femur head in a patient's hip, installation of a new surface on the femur head with resurfacing device can require that a guide for a drill be installed on a suitable axis of the head/neck of the patient's femur. The axis of the drill guide is determined prior to surgery by a surgeon through analysis of an X-ray or other image of the femur. Prior to implanting the new surface device, the femoral head is typically machined to a suitable shape having a central axis. The axis is determined by the drill guide. The success of the surgery, in important part, is determined by the placement of the drill guide. It has long been a problem in the art to accurately locate the drill guide, so that the resurfacing device itself can subsequently be accurately fitted.